


Hiking Hero

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [7]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”
Relationships: Sam Bell/Reader, Sam Bell/You
Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031292





	Hiking Hero

It was a truly amazing day for hiking: a bit chilly as autumn already came into own, especially up here in the mountains, but still sunny and nice. You got out of the camping van and went along the trail. Your destination was a beautiful mountain lake. You’ve been there just once when you were a kid, but you still remembered that wonderful peaceful view and you just had to show it to Sam.

Sam liked hiking. No, the word “like” isn’t strong enough. He _loved_ it. Of course after being isolated on the Moon for three long years, Sam loved seeing people too, but too many people around still made him a bit anxious and uncomfortable. He had to deal with it unfortunately, as he’s been a celebrity in a way, after all those scandalous Lunar Industries events. But now, as things calmed down a bit, Sam started to really enjoy going out and walking in the park or just around the streets of your quiet district. Hiking though was a different story. Sam absolutely adored the beauty of nature. Views, smells, sounds - all seemed new and exciting for him. You loved seeing him like this, relaxed and happy as a child. Sam always grabbed his camera with him and took lots of pictures - from panoramic scenery views to macro photos of leaves, berries and flowers. You were always happy to be the one he shares his excitement with. Today, however, your mood was a bit overshadowed.

\- Hey, Sam… Can we take a little break?..

You never complained about long walks as you were pretty much used to it and could spend almost the whole day on foot. But the problem was your hiking boots. They were new, and you were wearing them for the very first time today. At first, nothing seemed to go wrong. You walked almost all the way to the lake without problems, but after you reached the destination and made a small break to have a snack, enjoy the view and take photographs, and were ready to head back to the car, you realized that your feet started to hurt. For the most part of the way you tried hard to stoically ignore the discomfort, but it was getting more and more intense. You were sure you got massive blisters and cursed yourself for being stupid and not have taken any plaster. You knew you had some in the first aid kit in your car, but even though you almost made it, the pain was becoming hard to bear.

\- Sure, babe.

Letting out a sigh of relief, you sat down on a fallen tree and started rummaging in your backpack in hopes that maybe somehow a bit of plaster left there from previous trips. Nope.

\- Hey, is anything wrong? - Sam looked at you, frowning with concern. - **_Are you tired?_**

\- No, - you winced. - It’s just my boots… They’re new and I didn’t really think of the consequences… I think I’ve got huge blisters and it hurts as hell. Do you have any plaster maybe?..

\- Guess I’m not… Shit… That’s bad…

\- That’s okay, - you tried to smile reassuringly. - I can make it to the car. It’s not that far.

\- You sure?

\- Yep.

Decidedly, you got on your feet, but after a few steps you hissed in pain.

\- No, it won’t do, - Sam shook his head. You watched him taking off his backpack and putting a half empty bottle of water and a camera from his bag into yours.

\- What are you doing? - You asked, raising your eyebrows.

\- **_Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way,_** \- he put the empty backpack back on and bent down in front of you. - Piggy-back ride, come on!

\- You’re joking, right? - You huffed.

\- I’m dead serious.

\- No way, I’m heavy.

\- Hey, if you think I’m not strong enough, just know that it’s quite insulting, actually! Come on, it’ll really be way faster like that. Trust me.

\- Fine, - you sighed.

Wrapping your arms tightly around Sam’s shoulders, you got on his back. Holding you under the knees, he started walking down the path.

\- Are you comfy up there? - He asked, chuckling.

\- I’m great, how are you?

\- Super, carry on!

Only with a couple of short breaks you reached the car quite soon, actually sooner than you expected, and you finally kicked your shoes off. Sam quickly found the first aid kit.

\- Good news! - He proclaimed. - We not only have plasters, but also some kind of anti-blister ointment. Get over here.

He sat next to you, placing your legs across his lap and started tugging off your socks.

\- Hey, I can actually do it myself, you already did enough for me today, - you protested.

\- I just wanna take care of you, - Sam said quietly with a warm smile. - You know, it’s nice to have someone to care about. Really. I love this feeling.

His words made your heart melt, and you nodded, smiling back at him.

After dealing with your blisters, Sam put warm woolen socks on your feet.

\- Feeling better now? - He asked, apparently quite pleased with himself.

\- Much better, - you beamed at him. - And you? Are you alright?

\- Hmmm, well… You really seemed a bit too heavy by the end of the way…

\- Shut up! - You gave him a playful punch.

\- I’m just kidding. You’re perfect. Come here.

Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you in his embrace.

You were lying on the blankets in your van, snuggling closer to each other, him gently stroking your hair before reaching your chin to tilt your face up and capture your lips in a soft, tentative kiss. You shivered in his arms and parted your lips, letting him kiss you deeper. The kisses were becoming more and more heated and needy as his hands skimmed underneath your jumper, and your shaky fingers began to undo the buttons of his flannel shirt. Caressing the nape of his neck, you kissed him behind the ear and felt his pecs tensing under the cotton of his t-shirt.

\- You’re my hero, Sammy, - you hushed softly. - I love you.

\- I love you too, - he whispered back, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down your neck.

You ended up making love with abandon, and it felt amazing. Afterwards you both felt way too lazy to move on, so you decided to spend the night right here in your van. You had enough warm clothes, snacks, and you had each other - what else to wish for? When it got dark, you counted the stars together, drank warm tea from the thermos, kissed again and again and then you fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\- You know what? That was the best hike in my life so far, - Sam told you in the morning, stretching and leaning in for a kiss. - And I slept like a baby!

\- Yeah, same, - you agreed. - We should do it more often… Only next time I’ll make sure to wear more comfortable shoes.

\- Of course. But just for the record, I absolutely don’t mind being your hiking hero again… It felt good, - Sam smirked, pulling you closer and nuzzling into your hair.


End file.
